Theta
Theta (テータ, Tēta) is one of the five known bodyguards working for Prince Tserriednich.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 348 She is one of the 15 members of staff journeying with him to the Dark Continent.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 362 She reports directly to Tserriednich and can give orders to the other bodyguards. Appearance Theta has fair hair reaching to her neck and held in place by a hairband. She wears a suit. Personality Theta is a sagacious person, and she has confidence in her intelligence. Her prudent analysis toward every option during her mission is useful in helping her team to evade unnecessary harms. When on duty, Theta displays a calm and professional demeanor although she can be humorous and pungent with her colleagues. Despite serving Tserriednich, she does not share the evil trait which her employer's, on the contrary, she plots to take it upon herself the dangerous task of teaching Nen to Tserriednich in order to contain his evil potential. Plot Dark Continent Expedition arc Prince Tserriednich contacts Theta to inquire if all she and the other bodyguards have passed the Hunter Exam. Theta confirms that all five of them have passed, pleasing the Prince. Prince Tserriednich then informs Theta about the Hunter Association request making it a fixed race and that the other Princes have most likely caught on if they're not complete idiots. Assuring the Prince; Theta claims they have many allies they can rely on, aside from the fact that if they lied or hid anything from the Hunters Association's questions they'd be rejected. They've also been advised that Association may have a lie detector device to screen them and attached personnel were briefed on the complex relationships between the Princes that have been vying for inheritance of the crown. Prince Tserriednich praises Theta for the good work she's done thus far and informs her there are no problems on his side. Prince Tserriednich then inquires if the ones who didn't take the Hunter Exam were Benjamin and Tyson's Bodyguards, to which Theta confirms it and is surprised that he figured it out all by himself. The Prince easily figured it out it was them, due to their hubris and jealousy. Apparently Benjamin has too much pride and confidence to allow his soldiers to be judged by the likes of the Hunters Association and Tyson would never let her darling soldiers outside allowing strange unknown bugs to tread upon them. Prince Tserriednich asks if any of the other Prince's bodyguards have failed the Hunter Exam. Theta answers that Luzurus's bodyguards have failed to pass it, according to a memo by the organization. Prince Tserriednich praises Theta for her good work so far and commands her to when she returns to Kakin, she resumes her normal defensive duties. Theta understands, and is also informed by the Prince about the voyage post boarding defensive deployments arrangements and that the orders of will all be given by him before they arrive on the ship. And orders her to inform the other bodyguards to gain an understanding of the inner framework of the Black Whale from the blueprints they've acquired and he wants escape routes, blind spots, travel time, and possibly remodeled areas all hypothesized. Roughly two hours after the ship leaves harbor, Theta discusses the best way to handle Prince Tserriednich with Salkov, as they both believe that, following Kurapika's announcement, he will find out about Nen and try to learn it. Theta eventually decides to follow Salkov's suggestion and agrees to teach Tserriednich herself to stunt and control his growth. The two then come face to face with the prince and his Nen beast, which intimidates Theta. When he asks her if she knows anything about Nen beasts, she replies that she does and repeats to herself she is the only one who can keep him in check. Trivia * Her name, Theta (uppercase Θ''' or '''ϴ, lowercase θ''' (which resembles digit '''0 with horizontal line) or ϑ; Ancient Greek: θῆτα, thē̂ta, tʰɛ̂ːta; Modern: θήτα, thī́ta, ˈθita; UK: /ˈθiːtə/, US: /ˈθeɪtə/) is the eighth letter of the Greek alphabet, derived from the Phoenician letter Teth. In the system of Greek numerals it has the value 9. References Navigation Category:Female characters Category:Hunter Category:Examinee Category:Unknown Nen type users